Brittany's Birthday Present
by Alvin and Brittany Seville
Summary: My first AlvinxBrittany one shot! Based on the movies! It's Brittany's birthday and Alvin doesn't know! What will he do when Brittany discovers he's forgotten? Read to find out!


**This is my first AlvinxBrittany One Shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, or Dave Seville**

**When Alvin forgets Brittany's birthday, how will he prevent her from figuring out? Read on to find out!**

**Some scenes were inspired by IluvTheChipmunks' "I'd dream about you" (My all-time favorite story!) Keep up the good work!**

* * *

Alvin was running on all fours, and miraculously avoided the jocks and cheer leaders as he entered the school. "Simon! You didn't wake me up this morning!"

The blue clad chipmunk rolled his eyes. "Alvin, that's not my responsibility. I got up at 4 to go to the store."

"The store? At 4 in the morning? What were you thinking?" The red clad chipmunk shouted.

Theodore, the green clad chipmunk, skipped up to them. "Hey Simon, what did you end up getting Brittany from the store this morning?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Alvin was shocked. "I _forgot _Brittany's birthday! Dammit! She's gonna _kill_ me!"

Simon only shook his head in disappointment. "Alvin, when will you learn? You need to start being responsible about these things! Whose birthday _have_ you remembered this year? You forgot Dave's. You _almost _forgot _ours_! You _would _have forgotten ours if we celebrated them all on the same day! Well, at least you won't forget Jeanette's tomorrow and Eleanor's the day after!"

After several disagreements on what the boys were to do for their birthdays, Dave decided to celebrate them one day after another, in order of who was born first. He decided to do that with the Chipettes birthdays too, to avoid any future arguments.

Alvin looked hurt. "I'll make it up to her somehow."

"Make what up to who?" The pink clad chipmunk, the birthday girl, Brittany said, walking up to the 3 boys in the hall.

"Alvin for-" Simon started but was interrupted by Alvin. "Happy birthday Brittany," yelled the red clad chipmunk.

"Alvin! You remembered!" Brittany squealed. Simon rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Brittany's sisters snuck up behind her. Jeannette, the purple clad chipmunk, and Eleanor, the light green clad chipmunk, squealed in Unison, "Happy birthday Brittany!"

Brittany screamed and fell over. "Girls! You scared me!"

They giggled. "That was the plan!" Jeanette held out a chipmunk-sized cake. "Eleanor and I made it. Hope you like it!"

Brittany smiled "Aw, thanks guys! I love you!"

"Oh it was nothing." Replied Eleanor

* * *

During first period, Alvin couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. What was he going to say when he didn't have a present for her? She would never forgive him. He would never be able to tell her… he loved her.

Brittany couldn't believe Alvin remembered her birthday. He barely remembered his own! Does he really care that much about her? She always thought he considered her 'that annoying sister' every guy has.

At the end of the school day, Dave picked them up, and said he had a surprise. "Brittany, while were setting up, I need you to stay outside. Alvin, I want you to stay with her so she's not lonely. No funny business, got it?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Dave! You can trust me!"

Dave glared at him. "You better hope so."

Alvin gulped.

* * *

It was about an hour before the party, and Alvin still had no present. He was really panicking at this point. It didn't help that, even if he did have an idea of a present, he had to stay with Brittany for the rest of the day, so he wouldn't be able to get her one anyway.

Brittany was picking the last flowers of summer. She couldn't wait for her party. She was wondering what her big surprise was going to be. After all, it's already taken 3 hours to set up. She was getting kind of hungry.

Finally, Alvin was told to bring in Brittany. He started to sweat. He was just minutes away from being found out. What would she say? She would probably rip him to pieces! Slit his throat in his sleep!

Alvin walked inside, with a blind-folded chipette behind him. Dave noticed the guilty look on his face. "Alvin! What did you do?" he paused. "Never mind, don't tell me. I don't want to be mad during Brittany's party. Okay Britt! You can take off the blindfold now!"

Without a waiting, Brittany whipped the blindfold off her face. What she saw amazed her. There was Balloons and Cake everywhere. A table was to her left, with a Chocolate fountain and ice cream lining the whole surface. A small stack of presents were on another table to her right. The words "Happy Birthday Brittany!" hung from the ceiling. Her eyes widened and a tear fell from her eyelid. "Thank you guys so much!"

About an hour into the party, Brittany was able to open her presents. "Open mine first!" Theodore was persistent. After about 10 second of waving it in her face she finally gave in. "Okay Theo, you got me. I'll open yours first." She giggled as she tore the wrapping paper. She suddenly stopped and her eyes went wide. "Theo… you shouldn't have done this… Oh my goodness… it's so beautiful!" She pulled out a pearl necklace and put it on. "Perfect fit!" She ran up and hugged Theodore.

She moved on to Simons present. Her heart, again, almost stopped. She delicately picked up a diamond ring. The band was solid 24 carat gold. She seemed overwhelmed. She ran to Simon and almost kissed him which hurt Alvin, but she stopped herself. Simon let air into his Hoodie and cleared his throat. Instead, Brittany just hugged him.

Alvin was angry at first, but then realized he didn't deserve any better. Then he got an idea.

Brittany opened her sister's presents with about the same reactions. Eleanor got her a Gold Bracelet and Jeanette got her a diamond tiara. When she got down to Alvin, she just looked at him, a little surprised. "Alvin, did you get me a present?" Brittany said this with a fading smile when Simon looked at him disappointed. "Did you really remember my birthday?" She said. Alvin saw Simon whisper something to Jeanette and her disappointment joined his.

"Yes Britt, I did get you a present. But you have to wait till tonight." When Alvin said this, Simon and Jeanette looked surprised. "Alvin, if you-" Before he could finish, Simon was interrupted by Alvin. "You don't believe me? Just ask Brittany tomorrow."

"Will do!" Simon said, defending his side of the argument.

* * *

The party went on for 1 more hour. It was now 9:30 and Alvin was preparing his present. All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes were heading off to bed. Brittany was getting one last "Happy Birthday" from Dave before bed. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor were all in their room with the door closed and Alvin was waiting in the hallway.

Brittany was walking his way, so he stepped in front of her. "Brittany? Are you ready for your present?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I guess."

"Brittany," Alvin began, "I did forget your birthday. I'm sorry." She looked hurt. A tear started to form.

"But wait! The present I'm about to give you… It means a lot. It's not some last minute thought. It's the best gift I could ever think to get you." She looked up at him with a confused look. Alvin took a deep breath and started to lean in close to her face. She seemed hesitant at first, but then waited. Was Alvin actually doing this? Was this just a dream? Her heart sped up, waiting to wake up on Jeanette's birthday.

A million thoughts were going through Alvin's head. One stayed the whole time. He was finally telling… no… _showing_ Brittany how he felt. His heart was beating twice as fast. He could also hear Brittany's heart loud and clear. His lips started to touch hers.

Brittany's heart skipped a beat. No. More. Her heart was racing, skipping beats left and right. As Alvin's lips slowly pressed against hers, she froze. This lasted for about 10 seconds. Alvin felt something. A spark. Yes! They were meant to be.

Alvin slowly took his lips off Brittany's. "I love you." Alvin whispered into her ear. "Happy birthday." With that, Alvin walked into his their room and closed the door.

Brittany was left there, motionless.

**Brittany's point of view:**

_Did he really just kiss me? Did he just say he loved me? Where did that come from? Did he feel the same thing I did? Could I really be… in love with him?_

After about 2 minutes, she realized it was true. Alvin just kissed her. Alvin told her he loved her. And she also realized that, yes, there was a spark. She smiled as she walked into the bedroom. She knew Alvin couldn't be asleep yet. After she got in bed, she leaned on her side and looked toward Alvin.

"Alvin?" She whispered. There was a few seconds of silence "Yes?" Alvin whispered back nervously.

Brittany smiled. "That was the best present I've ever gotten." Alvin was relieved. "Thank you." Brittany continued. "You're welcome." Alvin said, voice cracking. Brittany giggled.

After about a minute, Brittany added one last thing. "Oh, and Alvin?" "Ya?" Responded Alvin.

Brittany almost hesitated from nervousness. Then she remembered how much guts Alvin had to kiss her in the first place. She knew something was going to happen between them. Something great.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! Small criticism will be fine with me. Don't be too mean please! :P **


End file.
